Fight Fire With Fire
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: The Harry Potter Fanfictions Challenges. The Philosopher's Stone Competition. Teddy Lupin has snuck out to have a Midnight Duel...


"You're on," sneered Teddy.  
"You wait Lupin, I'm going to send you to the hospital wing in a match box!" hissed Gavin Gorwin.  
"Bring it, you bloody prat!" jeered Teddy.

It was Teddy's fifth year and he'd fallen out with his fellow fifth year Gavin Gorwin. Teddy was a proud Gryffindor. Gavin a clever Ravenclaw.

"I'll bring it! Who's your second?" demanded Gavin.  
"Like to see you try! My second will be..."

Teddy looked at his friends, sizing them up.

"Orion, you good to be my second?" asked Teddy.  
"Sure Ted, whatever you need," said Orion.  
"Gorwin! Orion is my second, you?".

It was Gavin's turn to size up his friends.

"Yuen, want to be my second?".  
"Bring it on," grinned Yuen.  
"Yuen is my second. Where?".  
"You know about the Room of Requirement?" snarled Teddy.  
"Yeah course I do," hissed Gavin.  
"Right, Room of Requirement, midnight tonight," said Teddy.  
"You're on!" said Gavin digging a finger in Teddy's chest.  
"Lads, why are you still lingering around here? Back to your common rooms now," demanded Professor Longbottom.

The boys all looked at each other before breaking apart and heading in their respected directions to their common rooms.

"Teddy Lupin, a word please," asked Professor Longbottom.

Teddy sighed, and followed his Head of House back to his office.

"Come in Ted," said Neville Longbottom kindly.

Teddy came in looking awkward.

"Take a seat Ted," offered Neville.  
"What's up Nev?" asked Teddy tiredly.  
"That's Professor Longbottom in school Teddy," admonished Neville.  
"Fine! What's up Professor?".  
"You and your attitude of late Teddy. What's going on?" asked Neville with a frown.  
"Nothing going on with me Sir," replied Teddy flatly.  
"You sure? Only your Grandmother owled me to ask if you was okay because she's not heard from you since we came back from Christmas break."

Teddy silently groaned to himself. He loved his Grandmother, she was pretty much the only family he had other than his Godfather, Harry Potter. His parents Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had been killed by Death Eaters in the 'Battle of Hogwarts' leaving Teddy to be raised by his Grandmother Andromeda Tonks, his Grandfather Ted his namesake had also been killed by Death Eaters in early 1998.

"I've just been busy that's all, it is O.W.L year after all," said Teddy quietly.  
"Duels as well," chuckled Neville.  
"You heard?" asked Teddy looking up at his Herbology Professor abashed.  
"I did Teddy, and I must ask you not to do it. What would your Grandmother or your Godfather say if you were caught and expelled?" asked Neville.  
"They'd both be disappointed," said Teddy grudgingly.  
"Exactly Ted, don't feel pressured into doing this."  
"I can't chicken out now," said Teddy looking stricken.

Neville sighed. Teddy reminded him a lot of Harry. Harry had snuck out in his first year to have a midnight duel with Draco Malfoy. He himself had been asleep outside the portrait hole after coming back from the hospital wing having had his arm healed because he'd fallen off his broom during their first flying lesson. He'd followed Harry, Hermione and Ron to the Trophy room, only to find that Malfoy wasn't there but that someone had tipped Filch and Mrs Norris off. To make matters worse Neville had tripped into Ron and knocked a suit of armour over, meaning they had to leg it only to run into Peeves, but he never gave them away.

Shaking himself Neville came back to the present and Teddy looking at him curiously.

"Nev?".  
"Professor," corrected Neville automatically.  
"Professor what is it?" asked Teddy curiously.  
"It's nothing, just go back to your common room and promise me you won't do this," said Neville.

Teddy rose and headed towards the door.

"Sir, you know I have to do this right?" asked Teddy.

Neville sighed. Teddy being Teddy, would do it regardless of warnings.

"Just be careful Ted, I don't fancy explaining to Harry what's happened," said Neville in a defeated voice.

Teddy exited. Neville sat there chewing his knuckle in worry, there was only one thing for it he'd have to disillusion himself and keep an eye on Teddy and make sure he didn't end up hurt.

Quarter to Midnight.

Neville had disillusioned himself and was hiding in a shadowy corner waiting for Teddy and Orion, Gavin and Yuen. Finally he heard footsteps approaching, Teddy appeared with Orion. Teddy being a Metamorphmangi had changed his hair colour to its usual bright shade of turquoise. This forcefully reminded Neville of Tonks and her favourite shade of bubble gum pink. Just then Gavin and Yuen came along.

"You prats ready?" asked Teddy in a threatening manner.  
"You ready to be sent to the hospital wing in pieces?" sneered Gavin.  
"Like to see you try," said Orion digging his wand into Gavin's chest.  
"Watch it Jones," said Yuen threateningly.  
"What you going to do Lee?" threatened Orion back.  
"Send you to the hospital wing in pieces too," said Yuen.

Neville was poised in case a fight broke out. It was then they all froze, they all heard Filch and Mrs Norris.

"Are they here, my sweet?" asked Filch of his beloved cat.

Everyone looked at everyone else and fled for the nearest classroom or cupboard. Teddy and Orion hid in a broom closet. Gavin and Yuen tried to run for their common room. Neville quietly lifted the disillusionment charm and headed Filch off.

"Professor Longbottom I got a tip that there was students out of bed," said Filch excitedly.  
"Don't be stupid I've been patrolling up here for hours and I've not seen a single student," said Neville calmly.  
"Oh.. Oh right you are Professor," said Filch, rather crestfallen.

Once Neville was certain Filch had gone, he headed to the broom closet where Teddy and Orion were hiding.

"Hello boys," said Neville as he pulled the door open.  
"Sir," squeaked Orion.

Teddy looked on fury in his eyes.

"Teddy you can look at me like that all you want, if it wasn't for me you'd be marching down to my office right now!" said Neville a warning in his voice.  
"Thank you Professor," said Orion.  
"Come on," said Teddy to Orion.

Teddy barged past Neville to head for the Gryffindor common room. Neville looked after Teddy and sighed


End file.
